


You Need to Be Quiet

by itsalliepg



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Smut, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalliepg/pseuds/itsalliepg
Summary: Zig wakes up beside Scarlett (MC) on James’ house in New York, and he decides to take advantage of the fact he’s finally alone with her.





	You Need to Be Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it, and if you do, I’d appreciate if you like/comment/reblog!

Zig opened his eyes slowly, and took a few minutes to figure out where he was. He glanced around and remembered. The fancy bedroom in the Ashton’s summer house. But he couldn’t forget who slept beside him. Scarlett had her back to him, still asleep, breathing quietly. He couldn’t help but stare at that blissful image: her brown hair slumped in soft waves by the pillow and her shoulders, her tanned skin lit by the morning sun coming through the window, her perfect curves revealed by the tank top and the panties she wore to sleep. The light blanket was covering her just until the middle of her hips, so he could see she took off her leggings. Maybe she felt hot at the night, like him. He was without his shirt and his jeans too, just in his underwear. He couldn’t wait any longer. He approached her, leaning over his chest on her back and caressed her, from her butt to her waist, slowly, taking his time as he felt her soft skin. His fingers encircled the strap of her underwear and ran along it, increasing his will of take it off. Then he slipped his hand under her tank top, and gently cupped one of her breasts, squeezing slightly. That was enough to make her wake up.

_Good morning, Sleeping Beauty – Zig whispered, and Scarlett turned her head to him, smiling.

_I can only be Sleeping Beauty if you wake me up with a kiss, and you woke me up with, well… – she nodded to his hand still holding her breast. They giggled.

_Maybe I’m a new kind of Prince Charming – he caught her lips in a searing kiss – but I can kiss you anyway.

_Hey, I wasn’t complaining – she winked – everything is so quiet, what time is it?

_I have no idea. But they’re probably asleep. Let them relax – he leaned into her ear again – how about taking advantage of the fact we’re finally out of the van and alone?

_I think we both need it – she smirked as she felt a volume in his underwear touching her ass. She turned her body to him and looped her arms around his neck, pulling him to a hungry kiss while he pulled her body closer to his.

_But we need a compromise: we both need to be quiet, I don’t know how thin these walls are, and if we wake up somebody, goodbye privacy.

_Right, living in the suite, I’m used to it, don’t worry – she shrugged.

_I wanna see this – he smirked and propped himself on his hands, over her, than dipped his head to kiss a trail from her mouth to her stomach, kissing the way back up just to lift her top, which she pulled over her head. Zig took off her panties with his teeth, and spread her knees before lowering his head again between her thighs. Scarlett did her best to hold her deepest moans when she felt his mouth and tongue running over her folds, licking and sucking hard. She closed her eyes and gripped firmly the pillow under her head with her nails. He pulled back only to push one finger inside her, and then other as he leaned down to kiss her inner thigh. She moaned quietly, but he made a shhhh before returning his mouth to her sensitive spot. He curled his fingers up and sped up his mouth, and she winced under him. She couldn’t last any longer and covered her mouth with the fluffy duvet with which they slept. Then Scarlett’s groans came out muffled when the ecstasy flooded her entire body, one of her hands holding the duvet over her mouth and the other grabbing Zig’s hair – congrats, babe, you passed the test – they giggled lowery.

_I never imagined it would be so difficult – she was breathing hard, but sat on the bed – let’s see if you can control yourself – he pulled down his underwear and sat on his heels while she kneeled in front of him. She bent to catch his length with her mouth, and sucked it heavily as one of her hands ran along it. Scarlett peeked up at him and saw Zig arching his back and leaning on his fists, sighing deeply and also struggling not to make noise. His chest raised and lowered quickly, while the muscles of his abs contracted roughly. She swirled her tongue on his tip and he sucked in a breath, but didn’t moaned. Scarlett kissed her way up from his stomach to his neck and grinned at him – you’re also really focus-minded – he grabbed her by her hips and lay on the bed as he put her on top of him.

_And we need to keep it now – Scarlett sat upright and guided his dick inside her, then started to move her hips against his, slowly at first, but she sped up, and he followed her, cautiously not make the bed accompany their movements. Zig enjoyed the view of Scarlett on top of him, his length buried inside her, her messed hair, her breasts bouncing, and her air of satisfaction while she rose and fell. Zig moved one hand along her thigh, then to her clit, rubbing circles. She enlaced his free hand with hers and pressed her hips closer to his, and looked with relish at the look of pleasure on his face. Her torso moved slightly forward to kiss him.

_Scarlett? Are you awake? – a knock on the door frightened them, who glanced sideways, then to each other.

_Crap, it’s James! – Scarlett left Zig to look for her top – just a minute! – she found it on the floor and got dressed. Zig was still in bed, completely covered by the duvet – Zig, what are you doing? Go to the bathroom, quick! – she whispered nervously.

_No need. I’m fine here. James won’t see me – she rolled her eyes when she realized he wouldn’t move. Actually, the duvet was really so large and fluffy that no one could tell he was under it. She went back to the bed and covered herself with the duvet to her waist, beside Zig.

_Come in, James! – James slowly opened the door and smiled to her, but remained on the doorstep – hey, good morning – Scarlett smiled back and tried her best to disguise what she was doing before.

_Good morning, Scar. Sorry if I woke you, but I thought I heard something in here… - she felt a chill in her stomach.

_Oh, don’t worry, I’m awake for a while… - she noticed James glancing at the clothes on the floor.

_I should have known Zig would want to stay here with you this night. That’s why I knocked on his door and no one answered – he giggled and she felt a relief, as only the jeans and shirt were there. Thank god we tossed our underwear to the other side, she thought – by the way, where is he?

_Oh, in the bathroom – she said, praying James wouldn’t knock or call Zig.

_Oh, okay. Well, actually, I came here to warn you two that the breakfast will be served on the balcony we went through yesterday, when we went to the stables, remember?

_Sure! Thanks for the warning, I was already thinking about going to the dining room, which is on the other side – they laughed, but Scarlett was nervous, and really wanted James to leave soon. Despite the blanket, she was half naked in front of him, and Zig completely naked.

_Right, so I’ll see you in there – she nodded and he smiled before closing the door.

_That was close… – she reached for the duvet to uncover Zig.

_Scarlett! – James opened the door again.

_Yeah? – she quickly dropped the blanket, and could hear Zig giggling beneath it.

_Sorry, I forgot. Your clothes dirty by the grapes are already clean and dry. I can ask one of the maids to bring to you here after the breakfast.

_Already? Oh, thank you, James – her smile turned into a grimace as Zig teased her under the duvet, running the tips of his fingers on her inner thigh.

_Are you okay? – James noticed and she blushed slightly.

_I’m fine, it’s just…I’m hungry – she chuckled – I’ll get dress and meet you guys downstairs.

_Of course. I’ll let you at ease now to get ready. I’ll call Zack and Chris – he closed the door and Scarlett waited for a few moments before nudge Zig over the duvet.

_I think it’s safe now – he got up with the duvet on his back.

_So you’re hungry, huh? – he smirked and she tapped his chest slightly.

_You big tease! What if I did something involuntarily?

_I trust you – he pushed her onto the bed and hovered over her, the blanket covering the two of them– but since they’re waiting for us – he whispered as thrusted into her again and she shivered – I…think…we…should…be… - he punctuate his words with shoves – faster – he suddenly accelerated his hips and she wrapped her legs around his waist to match his movements. They both remained turned on even after James was in the room. Still doing their best not to moan loudly, they translated that will with gasps and grabs. Scarlett dug her nails into his arms and Zig caught her mouth into a feverish kiss, working his tongue inside her mouth, taking her breath even more. After a short while, they hit the edge together, muffling their moans against each other’s mouths. Scarlett clenched her fists and punched slightly on his back, while Zig grabbed the soft sheets and wrenched them with his both hands. Worn out, they waited for their breathing to normalize, Zig’s forehead against the pillow, and Scarlett’s arms wrapping around him.

_We did it, Zig – she laughed – we really did it – he turned his head to kiss her, softly now – no noises and James didn’t notice anything!

_And considering how much we miss each other, it was a real challenge – he grinned and tucked her hair behind her ear – so, I think we should get ready, they must be waiting for us for the breakfast.

_Yeah, you’re right – after a quick kiss, they got up and started dressing – I never imagined one day I’d do it in such a classy room – she laughed while she pulled up the fly of her shorts – at the house of one of my best friends!

_That will be one of our secrets – he winked and buckled his belt. After they were ready, they kissed again before leave the room, holding hands.


End file.
